Phones Without Signal
by QueenMegurine03
Summary: Summary: With the news of dragons coming back, Natsu is determined to go find Igneel once again. Lucy tries to come yet he disagrees. 2 years after his leave, he discovers there is no way to exit the realm of dragons. No more, there's not a single chance of communication with the guild.. but most importantly Lucy Heartfilia.WHen the signal disappears the phone loses a purpose.
1. He's always there

Phones without Signal

Phones without Signal

Summary: With the news of dragons coming back, Natsu is determined to go find Igneel once again. Lucy tries to come yet he disagrees. 2 years after his leave, he discovers there is no way to exit the realm of dragons. No more, there's not a single chance of communication with the guild.. but most importantly Lucy Heartfilia. Just like a phone losing one of it's true purposes when the signal disappears.

* * *

Author's note: This is gonna be one of my longest Fairy Tail /Nalu story. COnsidering I always write/type oneshots. Let's see I'm planning to make this 10 chapters? wait no, that's too long for me XD I don't know I'll just go with the flow and go with the PASTA~! I bet you know where that came from. XD.  
Read now my fellow Wattpaders XD that's a peculiar name XD.  
WARNING: Natsu maybe a little out of character or OOC cause he's on a serious mode and yeah~ I CHANGED THE SUMMARY CUZ THERE WASN'T ENOUGH SPACE. THIS IS ALSO MINE FROM WATTPAD I DID NOT STEAL. THE ONE ABOVE IS THE ORIGINAL SUMMARY.

Chapter 1 He's Always there to bring the sun back up when it goes down.

"Oi! flame brain!" Gray called to the fire dragon slayer. "Have you heard the news of Dragons coming back in Fiore?".

The three words caught his attention. .BACK. "Popsicle! where is this?!" he asked thinking it was fictitious. The ice mage only shrugged and went back on talking to Gajeel.

"Ne, Natsu, I heard it's really far from Magnolia. Magnolia is really crowded so I guess it's somewhere spacious and unmarked in the map" MIrajane answered him while holding a tray filled with drinks.

"I'm still going"

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed with him.

"How many times has there been false news on dragons?" Erza asked, reminding him of the numerous times they had been told fake news.

"Who cares? I'll get every single chance, I'm going no matter what" he said completely being stubborn.

"And were coming" said Lucy a brave look on her face.

" I can't bring any of my nakama to harm when it's 'my' matter"

"You're being selfish Dragneel!" a few random guild members shouted followed with agreements like 'yeah's and mhm'.

"WHat's so selfish about protecting my nakama?" he asked shutting the whole guild up for a while.

"Natsu, when are you going?" the Celestial mage asked. Tears about to fall from her soft brown eyes any second now.

His 'squinty' eyes looked down and he sighed, "tomorrow".

Wendy, upon hearing this decided to distract Lucy from the sad news. "It won't be that dangerous right?".

His eyes widened in realization, he hadn't thought of that. Considering he got the powers from a dragon won't that mean he's about 2/4 of the real strength of a dragon?. Wait, it's Dragon 'Slayer' isn't it?. "Ehh?! I'm not sure about that. Not all dragons know me so, they might mistake me for a bad guy.."

That's it for today, sorry lol I'm tired.


	2. Chapter 1 continuation

Continuation of Chapter 1  
Chapter 1 part 2

Hehe, I apologize for my laziness XD so well here it is ~ Ps I'm working on a PiriHon fic but I'm not publishing it yet ~ This is short cuz It's just the continuation but I promise I'll upload the Chapter 2 TOMORROW Zeref can kill me if I don't. 

"But I'm here right?!" Happy cheered him up.

"yeah!" he cheered giving his signature smile.

This only made matters worse. Lucy thought of him having to fight a large dragon, no wait, large dragonS yeah with an S. "Natsu! don't go!" Lucy hugged him tight causing the other guild members to stare except for Juvia who fainted a minute ago. "I love you..".

Natsu only smiled at her. "Luce, if you love me you should believe in me. I also believe in you. I know you are strong enough to wait for me!" he chuckled. "To love someone means to believe in them". (AN: what a speech Natsu, what a speech -_- jk )

Happy came in the scene and rolled his tongue, "They lllllllllike each other!" he teased.

Lucy, ignoring the teasing blue cat sighed. "I guess so, I'm glad to see that you stay positive. " she said and gave a small smile.

"Natsu!" a familiar deep female voice called. Causing Natsu to tense up. "You better return".

"Sure!"

"Oi Flame brain! goodluck!" The Ice mage smirked at him.

"Heck, Yeah!"

Juvia dreamily stared at the shirtless mage in front of her "Gray -sama is soo caringgg" she said aloud.

Gray jumped from his seat misunderstanding her statement. " What do you mean by that?!" . Giggles from Levy was heard. He looked beside and saw she and Gajeel was madly laughing right now.

"You.. you don't AHAHAHAHHA! suppo-suppose that.. she ships you with Natsu?!" by this time, about the whole guild was laughing.

"What are you getting at?!" both Natsu and Gray yelled in embarassment.

"Juvia is sorry, she said it the wrong way" she apologized.

"Just don't.. just don't say things like that again"

"Gray-sama~!" Juvia immediatley glomped him.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy put a hand on his shoulder. "Well goodluck, I mean for tomorrow I guess".

"Sure."

* * *

AN: And that's the END JOKE, it's just the end of Chaptah 1 I hope you enjoyed the first one even if it doesn't have the special parts in it ~ Can you please review? Reviews make meh happy, but I'm NOT COMMANDING YOU OR ANYTHING ! EEPPPPPP!


	3. Farewell is for Tomorrow's Sake

**_An: Here's what I promised. Did I ? Oh_** well.

Japanese Chapter Title: Sotsogyou sayonara wa Ashita no Tame

* * *

-Timeskip-

It was a month after Natsu left and all that was in her mind was him. Natsu, Natsu and more Natsu. '_Is he safe? What if he suddenly gets attacked? he's strong right? ' _questions rolled on and on ednlessly. There were a thousand possibilities.

"Lucy" she glanced at Mirajane who was beside her.

"Yeah?"

She smiled, " If only one, only one wish could come true, what would you wish for?."

She gasped at the unexpected question. What would she wish for? as of now? "It's for me and Natsu to stay close to each other forever" she answered. "I still believe in him ."

"If it's like that, all we can do is pray for it and keep our hopes up. You know, if we keep living an all-positive life nothing will change" she smiled "We cannot make things like sadness and anger disappear."

"That's true.. thanks anyways, thanks for helping me. It makes me feel a lot better" she laughed the wind from the open guild doors made her blonde hair sway.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Erza asked taking a seat beside Lucy.

Mirajane and Lucy shrugged "Oh nothing much, just some simple girl talk and like that. I heard there's an armor sale nearby" said Mirajane .

Erza turned into a happy-chibi and marched out the door "I'm coming armor!".

"Haffy how longg iz thiz going to takeee?" Natsu asked trying to stop himself from puking. His stupid motion sickness just won't go away.

"C'mon Natsu! we're almost there! and we'll be walking after this anyways!" Happy said flapping his white wings.

The train conductor looked at Natsu then to Happy "Uhm. is he okay? I need the tickets now."

Happy covered his mouth from laughter "He's fine, he get's that all the time."

"Uh sure.. just give me your tickets"

"Bagg" said Natsu putting his head out the window like a dog, except- dog's aren't green and have pink hair. "ughhhhh" .

The exceed searched in his bag for a few seconds and took the tickets out.

"Thank you uhh sir?" he said with hesitance. Unsure of what he was going to say. He looked far from fine.

After 20 minutes of riding the vehicle of his nightmares he slowly walk- crawled his way out like a lizard his face still tinted with green. "Never am I riding that again.." he said in a whisper-like voice. Happy just laughed at him.

Both Natsu and Lucy knew they were far from each other. They were at the 2 ends of the road it was long wait to see each other again.

_But they also knew that his Farewell was for tomorrow's sake._

**_' I'm thinking about you all the time_**

**_In the end of the distant road_**

**_I will not forget when we met the first time_**

**_It feels like it was yesterday_**

**_We could see each other_**

**_If you were in the end of this distant road_**

**_I will protect this unchanged love'_**

Tooi michi no saki de anata no koto wo zutto omou  
Kinou no youni kanjiru deai wasure wa shinai

Tooi michi no saki ni anata ga ireba mitsumeaeru  
Kawaranu ai mamoru sou eien ni wasure wa shinai '

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 2 short eh? I think I'll update after tomorrow XD I based this on 3 Inuyasha songs. Can you guess? The last one is easy XD the title is there. If anyone guesses I'll dedicate a chappie XD :3. Aww Now they are far apart :(. Just wait for the other chaptah!~

Peace out!

'


End file.
